


Kin Never Cut Me So Deep

by apeirophobia



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Eggsy & Roxy Bromance, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Godfather!Harry, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Mistaken for Cheating, Mpreg, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeirophobia/pseuds/apeirophobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is back, sans his right eye but very much alive, and Eggsy can't believe his luck as he, in a matter of months, goes from rent-boy to Kingsman to fiancé. As the knights work tirelessly to return the world to its pre-V-Day order, Eggsy relishes his position as Excalibur and future-Mr.-Hart, watches his best friends fall in love, and tries not to wait for the other shoe to drop.</p><p>(It still does)</p><p>In which Eggsy's life gets more chaotic AFTER the end of the world, Merlin has a darling little girl, Roxy conquers her second biggest fear, nobody likes inter-participation events with the American branch of Kingsman, and Harry Hart makes a grave mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kin Never Cut Me So Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Harry and Eggsy are a couple and happy, until Harry finds Eggsy in bed with another guy. He's furious, breaks up with Eggsy and says some cruel and cutting things to Eggsy - things he *knows* will hurt the boy but since Harry is hurt too it seems fair. Eggsy is broken by this and leans on Roxy. Merlin isn't buying it, Eggsy adores Harry - he's a bloody puppy around him. Following a hunch he discovers Eggsy has Rohypnol in his system, a lot of it and another drug that paralyses so Eggsy was utterly powerless during his rape, and Merlin is very clear about that. Appalled he immediately tells Harry, who's horrified. Can he get Eggsy to forgive him and take him back while finding the bastard who dared to hurt Eggsy. Supportive!Merlin and Roxy would be great.
> 
> Okay, so this fic has taken a left turn from this prompt and turned into a much longer story, but I promise you that it includes all the elements of the above prompt, just in a much more involved plot. Hope you enjoy!

It’s four months past V-day when Harry—now Arthur—makes the decree that there will be negotiations between the London Kingsman branch and the D.C.-based branch of the American Kingsman. Their sibling branch, consisting of eleven agents, all named after the founding fathers, is looking to consolidate their intel for the next couple of months, in an effort to get the main Western powers all on the same page. Arthur knows that it is a reasonable enough request, a logical step in reigning in the pockets of chaos still plaguing the most affected areas of their respected countries, and so he approves the motion. It’s not the motion for cooperation—and coalition—that gives him pause though, it’s the name at the bottom of the official letterhead: Lord Everly Emery.

 

Harry Hart is a gentleman, the sort who should be above petty rivalries and old grudges. That being said, he really _really_ hates Lord Emery, hates him with the “passion of a thousand angry Chelsea fans” as Eggsy would so illustratetingly put it. Lord Emery is, for lack of a more proper term, a douche-canoe. On the three previous occasions during which Harry has had the displeasure of working alongside the older man, Harry’s been left with his blood pressure significantly raised and the taste of metal in his mouth from biting his tongue.  It’s a bit embarrassing, to have something so juvenile as an ‘arch nemesis’, especially at his age, and especially when that nemesis is a fellow agent—from the American branch or no, Harry and Emery are still very much on the same side. So he keeps it to himself, tries to be polite whenever he has to face the older man, and continues to bite his tongue. 

 

The first time Harry met Emery—code name Washington—the senior agent was acting as an additional sponsor and substitute judge on the Merlin Kingsman trials. It was not unusual to bring in agents from other branches of Kingsman to assist in judging the trials, as it was often helpful in maintaining objectivity—a feat made difficult by the fact that each Kingsman agent was known to be extremely biased when it came to their own candidate. Lord Emery, however, was not as unbiased as hoped. From the first day it seemed that he had it out for Harry—then Galahad—and graded his chosen candidate, Tieri—the boy who would be Merlin--as harshly as allowed. At first Harry assumed that Washington’s disdain for him came from the fact that he was Chester King's former candidate, and clear favorite, and perhaps he thought Harry needed a dose of criticism to balance out what Emery saw as undeserved favor. Whatever his reasons for having a grudge (and it _was_ a grudge, not just a fluke, as the following years would confirm), they were rooted deeply enough to extend his ire to Merlin. But Tieri performed admirably, and after six months of training, through which he beat the other hopefuls one by one, he was named the new Merlin, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Emery returned to his position in America, and Merlin took up his position at Kingsman, and Galahad was able to return to his usual duties without fielding undue scrutiny. That was seventeen years ago--Lord Emery left a month before trials for the new Lancelot began--and it was nearly ten years before Harry had to deal with him once more. His third and most recent interaction took place nearly two years after the second, when he and Washington over-saw a joint mission that involved both their teams. Harry looks the letter over and thinks, _three times is certainly enough_. He's not looking forward to Washington stepping foot on British soil once more. As much as the two Kingsman teams get on, there is a certain amount of expected tension when their respective leaders can not stand each other.

 

"Any questions?" Harry asks when he's finished briefing the table on the particulars of their upcoming exchange.

 

“Is Lord Emery going to be in attendance?” Merlin asks faux-innocently, quirking an eyebrow, and Harry presses his lips into a firm line.

 

“Are you concerned for my sake, or for your own?” Harry asks, remembering when the Lord tried to get Merlin disqualified from the Merlin trials for finishing the second challenge a full minute ahead of the other candidates.

 

“Perhaps I’m concerned for Lord Emery’s?” Merlin says, unaffected, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

 

“I believe he goes by _Washington_ now,” Harry corrects lightly, "He should be expected briefly at dinner the first night the team arrives, but his presence will be sparse throughout the two weeks his agents will be workshopping here. He's leaving his second-in-command, Madison, in charge of his team."

 

Eggsy watches the exchange curiously, giving Roxy a  _look_ from across the table which she returns with interest. Anyone that pushes Arthur  _and_ Merlin's buttons is obviously not someone to cross. Eggsy wasn't even sure that Merlin  _had_ buttons, but for the next part of the conversation.

 

“Might I be excused from the banquet?” Merlin asks, “As I understand it, the briefing states “all knights must be in attendance” but I don’t believe it includes any specifics on support staff."

 

Arthur fixes Merlin with a glare that is half exasperated, half impressed, and says, "While I would argue that your clearance indicate a position a bit higher than 'support staff' I admire your pedantic attention to detail. You're excused."

 

Lancelot looks between her boss and her colleague, trying to get a read on their social history with the American branch, “I can relay any intel that may be pertinent to your interests," she says, and while she looks to Arthur for approval, she's really talking to Merlin, "Even spies talk after a few well-placed compliments and a couple flutes of champagne,". 

 

“Thank you Lancelot,” Merlin says with a pleasant smile and Eggsy thinks  _Merlin's never talks to me like that_ and then promptly shudders at the delayed realization . _Flirting_ , they were flirting at the _table._  


 

“Any further concerns?” Arthur asks, and the rest of the knights shake their heads as they leaf through their briefings, "It need not be said, that we are to present ourselves at our very best while our brothers and sisters are here."

 

Percival nods gravely and Eggsy wonders if all the rumors he heard about the East Coast team are true. He supposes he's been given the perfect opportunity to find out.

 

"Though I don't think that will be an issue," Harry says, concluding the meeting, "Table dismissed," and the knights begin to file out, Bors and Tristan already making plans, loudly, to spar in the gym as they step into the antechamber outside the meeting room.

 

Merlin lets Lancelot leave ahead of him, holding the door for her and Percival. When Eggsy goes to pass Merlin says, “A word please, Excalibur,” and Eggsy steps to the side, letting Kay, Arthur, and Gawain file out (but not before standing on his toes and pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek), and Arthur leaves the room with an ungentlemanly smile on his face, blush creeping under the edge of his eyepatch.

 

“Yes, Merlin?” Eggsy asks, once the room is empty.

 

“You will be attending the gala, will you not?” He asks, a question that barely needs confirming. Even if Eggsy hadn't nodded in assent just moment ago; where Arthur goes, his Excalibur follows.

 

“I’m looking forward to it truthfully," Eggsy says, "meeting all the American agents,” and then he whispers conspiratorially, “I’ve heard Hancock can give Lancelot a run for her money,” and gives Merlin a wink, “And even if I wasn’t, I’d still be there. Can’t leave Arthur without his depth-perception, after-all.” 

 

"Good man," Merlin says with a nod of approval, “As I'd expected. In which case there’s something I thought it best you be made aware of, concerning the agent they call Washington,”

 

“He’s like the equivalent of our Arthur, right? The bloke that Harry hates?” Eggsy asks, and Merlin nods.

 

“Yes, over the years he's risen to the highest position on his team, and he and Harry have always been at odds with one another; not entirely without reason, the man is vile...“ he trails off with a wince.

 

Eggsy rocks back on his heels, eyeing Merlin appreciatively, “Shit, what he do? I’ve never heard you condemn someone in disgust, you're usually so non-pulsed,“ and he says it lightly, but he's dead serious, he can't imagine what it takes to ruffle Merlin's feathers.

 

Merlin closes his eyes, regaining his composure, and shrugs, “It's a long story, let's just say he's not a fan of mine.”

 

"Shit taste if you ask me," Eggsy says, getting a laugh out of Merlin, and he grins.

 

“Washington’ll probably only be at the gala for fifteen minutes tops," Merlin says, "He’s a "very busy and important” type--not the like to stay long--but he might take exception to you.”

 

“To me?” Eggsy asks, surprised.

 

“Listen, Washington _hates_ Harry, and vice versa, but Emery takes it too far, and he likes to take it out on the people Harry's closest to," Merlin explains, "That used to be me, but considering recent events, I'd say you have the right to be concerned."

 

"Because of the--" Eggsy gestures with left hand, the hand that wears Harry's grammar school ring on its ring finger.

 

"We're spies, Excalibur," Merlin deadpans, "It would be safe to assume that Washington knows about your close association with Arthur, even if you have yet to register at Harrods."

 

Eggsy restrains himself from making a joke about how Harry is far too posh to ever settle for Harrods, and instead says,  "Spies, Merlin? And here I thought you were mere "support staff"" with a cheeky smirk, and it's not that he's not taking Merlin's concerns seriously, it's just that he can't help himself sometimes.

 

“Stay on the other side of the ballroom from him at all times, if you can, and stay close to Harry, _stay on your guard_.“ Merlin continues, ignoring Eggsy's cheek.

 

“You really don't trust this guy," Eggsy says dryly, sobering once more,  "What did he do?" 

 

Eggsy's observation skills are keen enough to notice the way Merlin holds himself, as if he's unconsciously guarding his torso, how he favors his left side, and wonders what scars he would find if he pushed up the edge of Merlin's sweater. Not that he would, but he's tempted by the truth. Tempted by what Merlin's not saying.

 

"As the current Merlin I maintain impeccable records of the comings and goings here at Kingsman," Merlin says and Eggsy listens closely to what he is not saying, "There are still a lot of things that don't make it into those files, at my own discretion," and as he talks he waves his hands--spread flat--and Eggsy recognizes the ASL sign for _don't_ , as in  _don't ask,_ as in  _don't tell Harry_. 

 

Eggsy's eyebrows just about disappear into his bangs when it all slots together, "He hurt you to get back at Harry and you kept it from Harry to what? Protect him?" he says, knowing all too well the politics of people in positions of power abusing said power, and the price people can pay for their emotional liabilities. He'd thought that he'd left such things behind, with Dean. Thought that after Chester he wouldn't see such corruption at Kingsman again. His surprise belies his naivety; there are terrible people everywhere, and being shocked won't change that universal truth.

 

"I was protecting more than Harry," Merlin says, and Eggsy fixes him with a calculating stare. 

 

"Just be careful," he says, holding Eggsy's gaze.

 

"Will do, Merlin," Eggsy says with a little nod as he leaves, and his tone might be casual, but he takes the quartermaster's words to heart. 

 

Merlin stands in the now empty conference room and sighs, going over in his head what he could have done differently eight years ago, thinking on what he could have done to prevent the situation they find themselves facing now. He's not the sort to second-guess his past decisions--he's logical and absolutely rational (most of the time)-- and he hedges his bets; when he decides on a course of action he leaves no room for regret. But no amount self-assurances can sate his conscious where Emery is concerned, or stop the slight tremor that runs through his hands as he smooths them, out of unconscious habit, over the bottom of his cable-knit sweater, where it rests over a thin curved scar.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love! <3


End file.
